Together Forever
by KuteInsanity
Summary: They promised they'd be together forever, and Kim's not going to let anything break that promise..not even death.


**A/N: **Hola. Well, the main reason this is here is because I REALLY felt like I needed to write something and post it..mainly for two reasons. One is because I've got like this huge writer's block thing, and I figured writing something would help me shake it off. The other reason is because most of the stories I already have up suck, so I wanted to have something up that's (hopefully) at least half-decent.

Anyways...I decided I wanted to write something really angsty because..that's the best genre there is. And, I enjoy writing angsty stuff the most. Plus, I've been feeling pretty depressed lately (although the scary thing is..today I'm actually in a good mood). So..please leave me a review and tell me wether I'm good at it or not, since I might as well know if I suck at writing it. I hope KP isn't too out of character or anything. Sorry if this is too short or if things seem to go by too fast..

Uh, yeah, don't know what else to say 'bout this story...just read it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Hopefully it dosen't suck too bad. Also, this is a one-shot..which means this is it. This is all there is..there won't be any more chapters or anything.

Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters, yadda yadda...

**-Together Forever-**

The young girl walked slowly down the road. Everything was silent - no cars rushing by, no birds were singing, no other people walked along the road. She was a lone figure, silent, her eyes staring straight ahead, not seeing. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of her sneakers hitting the pavement as she walked down the sidewalk.

At first glance, nobody would have guessed the girl was none other than Kim Possible, the world famous teenage hero. Her hair, which used to be so shiny and full, now hung limply. Her eyes, which used to sparkle, were now dull and distant. She wore no makeup. Her usually shown-off figure was hidden beneath baggy pants and a sweatshirt. But the reason she proubably would not be recognized was because she was alone. Nobody was walking with her on her way to Middleton High School. Or, more specifically, her best friend, famous for being her sidekick, wasn't walking by her side.

It had been a month since "it" had happened. She didn't like to think about it. She didn't want to talk about it. In fact, she didn't want to talk at all anymore. She didn't want to make any contact with the outside world. She hadn't been to school for a month, this was her first time going back since "it" had happened. She at first had been nervous about how people would react to her, how they would treat her. Everyone knew about "it", because "it" was all over the news. And everyone knew she would be one of the ones "it" would have affected the most.

Her mind was blank, as was her gaze. She kept her eyes cast downward, staring at the road. A lone, orange leaf lay in the middle of the sidewalk. She paid it no attention, looking away. Suddenly, a small breeze blew through her, making her shiver. It blew the leaf away. She looked at the spot where it had been, and it was nowhere to be seen. Gone.

_Kinda like life. One minute, it's there, the next minute, it's gone.  
_  
Her lower lip suddenly started trembling, but she bit it and bravely held back tears. She was surprised she still had any tears left to cry. She had shed more in the last month then she ever had in her life.

Everything happened so fast. It was so unexpected. They had always gone on missions together...since they were TWELVE years old. And now they were still doing it at the age of fifteen, and nothing had ever gone wrong. Sure, they had gotten a few injuries now and then, but they always got the bad guys, and always managed to get out generally unharmed. She would have never guessed that...that...THIS could happen.

It was just a normal mission. No big. They had gotten dressed in their mission clothes, gotten a lift, and been dropped off at Drakken's lair to go thwart his latest evil plan. Just like always. She never would have guessed one simple fall could do so much damage. She never would have guessed that she'd miss his hand as he reached for her. She never would have guessed climbing down the cliff on which Drakken's lair rested would take so long, or that she could feel so much fear. She never would have guessed blood could flow so quickly. She never would have guessed that she'd ever be holding his hand, as his eyes slowly glassed over. She never would have guessed it would hurt so much to hear him say, "I love you, KP." She never would have guessed she'd be sitting on the ground, his cold, lifeless body in her arms, waiting for the paramedics to get there, even though she knew it was too late.

She never would have guessed that when the inside hurt, it was much, much worse then the outside. She would have prefered breaking every bone in her body to the feeling she had now..the feeling that a large hand was squeezing her heart, slowly breaking it into tiny pieces. A part of her heart was already missing...it was with him in his grave.

Life was never going to be the same. Almost everything she had loved was gone. Cheerleading? She quit. School? She didn't care anymore. Saving the world? Like she was ever going to do that again. The past month she had seen pretty much nothing but her room. But, she knew she had to get on. She had to. She was Kim Possible - she could do anything. She knew Ron would want her to continue with her life..no matter how much it hurt. And that's the only reason she was doing this. For him.

She felt a tiny drop of liquid rolling down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't cry..not now. She could see her school ahead of her. It was time to get back to reality and stop trying to hide. She was almost amazed to see the kids on the school grounds laughing and playing around, as if nothing was wrong. Well, it figured. She was pretty much his only real friend, after all. Human friend, anyway.

_I bet nobody else even cares.._

She walked slowly through the mass of students, invisible in the crowd. As she reached the school doors, one of her other best friends came up to her, a somber look on her face.

"Hey, Kim."

Kim looked over at the girl. "Hi Monique."

The two walked side by side into the school building.

"So..how are you doing?" Monique asked. She knew it was a stupid question - it was obvious how she was doing, and it wasn't good. But she had been so concerned about her..she had tried to stop by her house and see how she was doing, but when Kim's mother tried to get Kim to come down and see her, she said she didn't want to see anyone. She couldn't imagine the hurt Kim was feeling. She herself felt terrible about Ron's death, and had done her share of late-night crying, as well. But she and Ron weren't nearly as close as he and Kim were, so she couldn't even begin to imagine what Kim was going through.

"Been better." Kim said somewhat bitterly. "You?"

"Same." She said grimly. "Look, Kim, I know no one's ever going to replace Ron in your life, but..you know you can always come to me if you need anything, right?"

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Monique." She said, finally looking her in the eyes.

Monique managed a small smile at her friend. "No problem." She leaned foward and hugged her, and she hugged back. They pulled away. "Try to cheer up a bit. You know Ron would want you to be happy."

"Yeah. I know." Kim finally smiled a little, the first time since..she couldn't even remember when. Monique smiled back, before heading off toward her locker in a different direction.

Kim continued down the hall. Normally, she'd be waving to different kids in the hallways, or they'd be waving to her, but today, neither was happening, and she perfered it this way. She knew if she was talking to people, they'd act weird around her...they wouldn't know what to say. Everyone knew about how close the two of them had been. Either that, or they'd keep talking about it..and it was something she really didn't want to talk about.

She reached her locker, did the combination, and opened it. She began gathering a few books into her arms, not even really paying attention to which ones she picked up. She was oblivious to the world. Until..

"Isn't that Kim Possible?"

She paused as she reached for a book. She turned her head slightly to see who was talking. A girl she didn't really know (she had just seen her around school a few times) was standing not too far away, talking to a group of kids Kim recognized. The girl was pointing Kim out to the group of kids, and talking in what apparently she thought was a whisper. She continued gathering her books, pretending not to have heard her.

"Yeah." She heard one of the boys, named Jason, say. "Why?"

"I dunno, she just, like, looks way different. She looks kinda scrubby." The girl giggled slightly.

A small shot of anger coursed through Kim, but it was enough for her to brush it off. She was glad to hear none of the other members of the group laughed.

"She dosen't look scrubby." Kim was glad to hear a girl named Pamela say in her defense. "She just looks depressed."

"Why?" The ditzy girl asked. Kim saw the other members of the "group" arching their eyebrows at her. "Oh!" The girl said, suddenly realizing. "It's because that dork she always hung out with died, or something, right?"

Kim felt more anger course through her, and this time, it didn't fade. How could she possibly be talking about this so lightly? As if it was everyday conversation? Like it was no big deal?

"Hey, shut up, she can proubably hear you." Pamela hissed.

"No, or she would have said something." The girl said. She switched back to her first topic, and it was apparent she hadn't read the newspapers."How did he even die, anyway?" She giggled slightly. "I bet he killed himself. If I was a loser I would kill myself, too."

There was a loud thud as Kim's stack of books were dropped to the ground, due to the fact her hands were shaking with a rage she couldn't control. The girl jumped and turned around, looking right into Kim's angry face.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kim asked slowly, approaching the girl.

The girl backed away slowly. "God, take a friggin' chill pill, I was just kidding."

Kim tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. This preppy bitch was JOKING about Ron's death. The most important person in her life was dead, and he was still being made fun of.

She suddenly wasn't aware of what she was doing, but the next thing she knew, she had the girl pinned against the lockers. She could hear her shrieking as she slammed her fist again and again into her face. She wasn't aware of the screams and gasps of all other kids around her. She wasn't aware of anything until strong hands grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her off the girl.

"What the hell is going on?!" She heard the voice of Mr. Barkin behind her, but he sounded distant and far off. She stared at the girl she had just attacked. The girl slid slowly to the floor, crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her left eye was bruised, and her nose looked broken. Crimson blood flowed, as if from a faucet, from her nose, cascading down her face, over her quivering lips, down her chin, staining her white shirt.

And suddenly, she was running. She broke out of Mr. Barkin's grip, running, running as if for her life. Out the school doors, down the street, running, running faster then she had ever run in her whole life. It took a moment for her to realize she was sobbing as she ran.

_It's not FAIR. It's not. Fucking. FAIR!_

She didn't know where she was headed, she just knew she was running. She had to escape somehow, had to escape it all. She didn't want to be in this screwed up world anymore. She wanted Ron, that's all she wanted. She wanted him back. She needed him to be right at her side.

_But he's gone. He's never coming back, Kim. You're all alone now._

She ended up at her house. She ran at the door, and leaned against it, catching her breath, sobbing against the wooden frame. With a trembling hand, she quickly unlocked the door before running inside. She was in the living room now. There he was..in a picture frame, along with members of her family. Because he practically was family. She picked it up, looking at it, before hugging it to her chest. She collapsed on the ground, feeling weak and dizzy, her sobs seeming to echo throughout the house.

A memory suddenly flashed into her head. From a few years ago, when they had been twelve and entering Junior High. It was their first day, and they stood outside the school.

"Kim..I'm nervous." He fiddled with his backpack straps.

"Don't worry, Ron, it'll be fine!" She reassured him. "It's just like Elementary school..only, with lots more teachers. And classes. And people. And it's way bigger." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm kinda nervous, too. But, it'll be okay."

"But..but we don't even have all our classes together!" He said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"That dosen't mean we can't still be best friends." She said, smiling at him.

He looked down. "Kim..just promise me something, okay?"

"What?"

"That...we'll always be together forever. That we'll always be best friends. No matter what."

She smiled at him, and leaned foward to give him a reassuring hug. "I promise. No matter what..together forever."

Back in present time, realization suddenly sunk in. Kim knew. She knew what she had to do. She had to keep her promise. She looked at the photograph in her hands. Slowly, she stood up, placing the picture back on the shelf. She walked into the kitchen, opened the drawers, and picked up the object she was looking for.

She ran out the doors, the object clutched tightly in her hands. She started running again, but this time she knew exactly where she was going. She ran and ran, praying nobody would see her, and nobody did. She ran until she reached the spot she was looking for.

She ran into the cemetary, breathing heavily from all the running, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She knew where it was, and she hurried to it. Finally reaching her destination, she stood still for a moment, staring down at his grave.

Anger no longer coursed through her. The feeling she had was worse. It felt like the blade in her hand had been stabbed through her heart. She felt her legs give way, she felt herself collapse on top of his grave, hugging the tombstone, her sobs loud and clear in the silence that was engulfing her. She didn't even realize what she was doing, but she lifted the blade, and dragged it across the flesh of her forearm. She was almost shocked when she felt the sting, and looked down, watching her blood trickle slowly.

She did it again. And again. Slashing and slashing, screaming, bleeding out her pain. She finally got control of herself and stopped the now blood-stained knife from coming down again. Her body was rapidly shaking. She tried to take a deep breath, but her breathing was so quivery she could barely inhale.

Finally, she slowly turned her head to his tombstone. She brought her finger up, tracing his name. She looked at her arms, almost amazed at the damage she had done to herself. She never would have guessed that it would end like this.

She slowly brought her arms around the tombstone, embracing it, her head resting on it, treating it as if it were the boy burried underneath.

"Ron." She finally said, tears and blood still flowing, her voice shaking beyond her control, her breathing sharp, sobs shaking her body. It was difficult for her to talk, but she managed to get the words out all the same. "We made a promise. We said we'd be together forever. I'm keeping my promise to you. We lived together..." she paused a moment, before finally closing her eyes and mustering up all the bravery she had left, "...and we'll die together."

Without so much as another word, Kim Possible did something nobody ever imagined she would do. She took the now-crimson blade in her hand, and quickly brought it across both wrists, digging it into her sensitive flesh. It didn't even hurt - she couldn't feel the outside pain, as the internal pain was too great. She looked down - her wrists were rapidy flowing blood. It sunk into the cold dirt, staining it a deep red. She leaned on her side, feeling dizzy, the knife still clutched in one hand. She wrapped her arms once again around his grave. She closed her eyes, the cruel world fading, blood everywhere around her.

It was done.

--

A few months later, a new grave had been added to Middleton Cemetary. It was right next to the grave of Ron Stoppable. Both graves had a large amount of beautiful flowers lying on them, and they had matching tombstones, although the engravements were different. The grave next to him read, "R.I.P. KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE. TEEN HERO. FRIEND TO ALL."

However, his grave had been changed..more had been added. Although their messages were different, underneath their engravements, there laid two words that were the same on both graves.

"TOGETHER FOREVER".

**-The End-**


End file.
